Sibling Love
by bura
Summary: *Revised* Bra and Trunks get into a large arguement. After a harrowing incident, Bra runs off.


(i don't own the characters of Dbz/gt(damn!)  
  
Sibling Love  
  
WARNINGS: bad langauge and adult situations, you've been warned.  
  
  
Bra smiled as she examined herself in the mirror. She wore a tight red dress that was low cut and was very short. It had spaghetti straps and she wore matching red high heels. Her aqua hair waS left loose and it's soft curls framed her face. She had a bit of make-up on, but not to much. She smiled at her reflection. 'Perfection' she thought to herself as she began to walk down the hallway. Tonight she and Pan were going to a party of one of there class mates. Bra was happy because this party she didn't have to deal with the third degree from her father. She knew he would pretty much flip if he saw what she was going to the party in. As much as she lover her father, she just wanted to be able to wear a dress like this for once and not have to deal with having to get changed a million times before he finally agreed on an outfit she choose. Thankfully her parents were out of town for the weekend. As she hummed 'Girls just wanna have fun' she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was Pan, Trunks, Goten and Gohan. Pan was wearing jean shorts and a dark green tank top. Her hair was in her usual bandanna, but this one was green. 'Gohan-san must have dropped her' Bra thought to herself. Trunks glanced over his little sister and frowned.  
  
"Are you going to wear that?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Don't you think it's a bit short?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I think it is Bra."  
  
"well I don't" Trunks scowled. This really was getting on his nerves.  
  
"Bra, go get changed."  
  
"No! Why should I?"  
  
"Because that dress is way to short!"  
  
"It is not!"  
  
"It is too! I'm not about to let my baby sister go to a party wearing next-to-nothing!"  
  
"I'm not wearing next-to-nothing Trunks! And I'm not a baby! I'm 18-"  
  
"You're 17!"  
  
"Close enough! You have no right to tell me what to wear!"  
  
"I have every right! Mom and Dad left me in charge and I'm not going to let you leave this house until you get changed!"  
  
"I'm wearing this whether you like it or not!"  
  
"Over my dead body! Why can't you dress more like Pan!"  
  
"Pan? PAN? No offense Pan but, Pan has little to no fashion sense!" Pan looked offeneded, but knew it was true and shrugged it off.  
  
"stop being so stubborn! The point is that too many things could happen to you in a dress like that!"  
  
"What are you talking about? This is a party, a relatively small party at that. I'm going to be with friends all night! Nothing is going to happen to me!"  
  
"Bra! So many things could happen!"  
  
"Trunks you're just being a jerk!"  
  
"A jerk for trying to watch out for you?!"  
  
"A jerk for not letting me have any fun?" By this point Gohan, Pan and Goten are getting extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh it's fun to dress like a slut?" Now they were unimaginably uncomfortable.  
  
"I do NOT dress like a slut!"  
  
"Well that's what youlooks like!"  
  
"and you would know wouldn't you Trunks!" Bra yelled at her older brother. Trunks growled and grabbed his sister by the arm.  
  
"Come on! Your getting changed now."  
  
"Let me go! Trunks I am not getting changed!"  
  
"You are too!"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"are not!"  
  
"your acting childish!" Trunks yelled as he continued to drag his angry sister towards the stairs, trying not to injure her in the process.  
  
"I AM NOT!" she yelled back digging her nails into his arm to make him let go. Trunks yelled out in pain as he let go and what he said next shocked them all.  
  
"Why do you have to be such a bitch?!" He yelled, letting go of her roughly. However, Trunks in his anger forgot his own strength and Bra went sprawling towards the ground. Silence. Bra stared at her brother in shock. Sure he had said and done mean things to her in the past, she'll NEVER forgive him for the clown incident but he just... Her cerulean eyes filled with tears. "Bra, I'm sorry I didn't mean it-" He tried to amend, looking close to tears himself.   
  
"NO! FORGET IT TRUNKS!,"she yelled at him, "I just don't care anymore! I don't care! I HATE YOU!" she screamed as she tore out of the house, blindly running as her tears steamed down her face. She had no destination in mind, just anywhere but Capsule Corp. Everyone just stood there. Trunks' face was twisted in grief/anger, mostly at himself.  
  
"Bra-chan" he whispered. He looked over at Gohan, Pan and Goten. They seemed to be in shock. Trunks stood there for a second more before turning and leaving the room. The three Sons turned to each other.  
  
"Well, that was really uncomfortable." Goten said shakily.  
  
"Do you think we should leave?" Gohan said slowly.  
  
"I think we should stay for damage control, Bra will probably come home soon in tears, and Trunks will most likely just hang out in his room or something." Pan answered her father. Just then Trunks walked into the kitchen and took off into the night air without a sound."Ok, or Trunks could just fly off. I suppose that works too."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bra wrapped her arms around her self as she shivered in the cold. Fresh tears still streamed down her face as she walked down the grimy street. She glanced around and noticed she was 10th street. 10th street was the last place any girl would want top be alone after dark. It was the main center of crime in Western City. She glanced around her surrounding she shivered in fear. There were two hookers on the corner. Both were tall and had bad bleach jobs. The took one look at her and gave Bra a sneer. She could have sworn there was someone behind her, but every time she looked around there was no one. She sped up her pace, and then remembered her purse. She had her cell phone in it. Bra paused as she opened her red satin purse and pulled out her black cell phone. 'Who can I call?' Bra thought to herself. 'kaasan and tousan are in Philadelphia, and there is no way I'm calling Trunks, GOTEN!! He always carries his cell phone so I don't have to worry about Trunks picking up the phone!" She grinned as she began to punch in the numbers, only to hear a faint metal clicking and something cold and hard being pushed up to her head.  
  
"Okay lady, hand over your purse, unless you wanna get hurt" a greasy voice whispered into her ear. Bra had been caught be surprise. Normally she could take care of a mugger, but this guy had already put a gun to her head. The most logical thing to do was just hand over the purse. She whimpered and handed it over.  
  
"Shut up! Tell the police and I'll track you down and kill you! Understand?" She didn't answer, just nodded.  
  
"Hey, you got alota money" he snickered."You've just saved your life." He said with a sneer. Then Bra heard foot steps running away. She let out a gasp as more tears streamed down her face. Bra looked around and continued walking down the street. 'I have to find a phone' she thought desperately. She turned her head to a club called 'The Green Iguana' and ran into it. Loud music blasted into her ears. People all around her were yelling loudly and dancing. Bra gasped as she felt a small smack on her but. She turned around to see a guy winking his eye at her.   
  
"Hey baby, you come here often?"  
  
"No. I just need to use the phone" She told him, "Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Do you I know where it is? No, but I could show you a good time sweet heart"  
  
"uhh Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Bra said trying to get as far away as possible away from the guy. She stopped to ask a woman if she knew where the phone was and the woman pointed to the bathroom. Bra walked in only to find about three couples making out, an only one guy was in there. Bra winced as she walked over to the phone trying not to look. She grabbed the phone, and the cord came with it, it had been cut. 'Damn't!' She growled. 'Well, Bra it looks like your just going to have to walk home." She once again thought to herself. She quickly as possible left the bathroom, and was about to leave to club when she walked into a rather large man.  
  
"Hey sweety, were do you think you're going?"  
  
"Far away from here, good bye now"  
  
"Ah, a feisty one, I like that in women."  
  
"ah, a dumb one, i hate that in men, now let me leave" The man frowned, but then he grinned.  
  
"My name is Jack, I liked to get to know you better if you know what I mean."  
  
"Fuck Off" Jack scowled.   
  
"Now now little girl, don't be that way-"   
  
"Hey Jackie!" A voice interrupted and a figure attached herself to the man's arm. "Picking up a new one?"  
  
"No he isn't good bye!" Bra said pushing past them out of the club. She began to run down the street, when she felt a arm grab her. 'Tonight just really isn't my night" she growled. She was face to face with greasy looking guy, and about three of his greasy buddies.  
  
"well well well, fella's. Now what do we have here? Jake?"  
  
"I dunno Steve, she looks like a hooker, but she has an innocent thing going on" Bra's eyes widened.  
  
/oh shit\ she thought to her self. There was no way she was ready for this. She was cold tired and way out of practice. "Let me go!" She yelled, squirming.   
  
"Shut up Bitch! Hey Zach, what do ya think?"   
  
"she's cute, but she seems to have a bit of an attitude problem"  
  
"LET ME GO!" Bra cried out trying to get away, one of the other guys, Jake, grabbed her other arm.  
  
"You don't wanna do that little girl."  
  
"LET ME GO! YOU'LL BE SORRY!! HELP-" She couldn't finish because Zach suddenly gave her a good smack across the face.  
  
"SHUT UP CUNT!" Zach snickered. "Little slut. You don't anything unless we tell you got whore?" Bra began to sob as they dragged her into an alley way, kicking and screaming the whole way. The one called Jake slapped a hand over her mouth. She tried to bite down, but he had rounded his hand so it was impossible.   
  
"Well who wants to go first?" All of them glared at each other.   
  
"Lenny went first with the last one, and I hate sloppy seconds." Jake said.  
  
"We all do Jake. Let's let the slut choose."   
  
"You're one sick fuck Steve."  
  
"Yeah I know." Steve grabbed Bra by the chin. "Okay whore, you choose, which one of us do you want." Bra glared at him and spit in his face.  
  
"I'd rather die!" Steve wiped his face off and narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Be careful what you wish for bitch. It can be arranged." he growled. And slammed her in the gut. Bra cried out in pain and instantly lashed her hand out, raking Steve across the face. Steve cried out as Zach grabbed Bra by the arm, twisted it around so her back was facing him and then slammed her into the brick wall. "YOU FUCKING SLUT!" Steve yelled out. He let an evil grin cross his face. "well guys, I think we should teach this whore a lesson."  
  
"Steve, your not suggesting we.."  
  
"Of course I am Lenny."  
  
"But we could kill her!"  
  
"So what?! You can't back out of this now Lenny! Are you guys with me? We take her, all at once."  
  
"NOOO!!!" Bra screamed out when she realized on what they were planning to do.  
  
"Zach, shut her up now!" Zach instantly slammed Bra back into the wall. Bra could feel dirty hands ripping off her expensive dress. She began to sob. Then just before she blacked out she heard cries of pain., but not hers. Just before the veil of darkness covered her she saw a face with purple hair...a very blurry image...  
  
"niichan..."  
  
  
~~~~~~3 hours later, back at Capsule Corp.~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bra groggily open her eyes. Her entire body was racked with pain. She sat up and took in her surroundings. She was safe in her room. Her room with her blue blanket, and her walls filled with posters of The Backstreet Boys, Red hot Chili Peppers, Three doors down, Garbage and other teen idols and music groups. There even was a whole shrine for Brad Pitt. Her dresser was covered with make-up, hair brushes, jewelry and other small objects and clothing lay out of her half-opened drawers. Her shelves were covered with cds, books, stuffed animals and porcelain dolls. She was safe. She shivered at the memory of what had happened. 'What time is it?' She wandered to her self. She walked over to her mirror and winced. She was no longer in her dress, but a nightgown of hers. Her face was covered in bruises and there was several band-aids on her forehead. Her arms were almost completely black and blue and her legs weren't in much better shape. She sat down on her bed. "why...why did they want to hurt me? I never did anything to them.... why?" She let out a soft sob.   
  
"B-chan?" A familiar voice asked as Goten popped his head into her room. "Oh good you awake!" He said as he sat down next her on her bed.   
  
"Goten-chan... why are you here?"  
  
"I heard you crying. Are you okay?"  
  
"Oh Goten-chan, It was awful!" She sobbed throwing her arms around him sobbing. He pat her back soothingly.  
  
"It's okay B-chan, don't cry. You're safe now."  
  
"I bet Trunks is laughing his ass off now." Goten gasped and pulled back in surprise.  
  
"Why on Earth do you think that?"  
  
"Because this proved him right. I was wrong, and i was nearly killed for it. Not that he cares about me."  
  
"Oh Bra! You are so wrong! Trunks cares about you so much!"  
  
"Whatever. Trunks doesn't give a damn about me. If he does, he sure has an odd way of showing it. At least you have Gohan, you have a great brother. At least you know he actually cares about you."  
  
"You know Bra-chan, there was a while when I thought Gohan didn't care about me either. I was six or seven at the time, just before the whole Buu episode. Gohan completely ignored me. He refused to acknowledge my existence at all. I was sure he hated me. I told my mom what i thought and she told me that I just reminded him a lot about dad, and that's why we were having such a tough time."  
  
"Let me guess, you had a life-threatening situation and Gohan suddenly realized how much you meant to him." Goten let out a low chuckle.   
  
"Not quite. I kinda freaked out at him one night and pretty much try to kill him. Well after he completely kicked my ass we had a long talk and-"  
  
"You lived happily ever after"  
  
"Of course we did. Then killer tomato's from outer space came and the bunnies took over the world."  
  
"That's what I thought." Goten grinned at her, but she still wasn't smiling. He frowned.   
  
"B-chan, look at me. Trunks loves you more then you could understand. The only reason he yells at you is because he cares so much."  
  
"Yeah he cares so much, 'Hey Bra, I care about you so much I have to emotionally scar you every chance i get'" she said, imitating Trunks.  
  
"Bra, you know what I meant. Why don't you come downstairs. Your parents should be home soon."  
  
"Why are they coming back so early?"  
  
"Trunks called them."  
  
"Oh. Figures." Goten led Bra out of her room and down the stairs.  
  
"Goten,"  
  
"yeah?"  
  
"How far did they.... how far did they... you know" She looked at him, fresh tears glimmering in her eyes.  
  
"Oh Bra, don't cry, they didn't, they didn't do anything, Trunks stopped them-"  
  
"Trunks? It was Trunks?"  
  
"I thought you knew, he said you said Niichan right before you passed out" Bra's concentrated.  
  
"I can't remember."   
  
"Bra! Your awake!" Trunks said as he swept his sister into a hug.  
  
"Trunks! I can't breathe!" Trunks grinned sheepishly as he put his little sister down. Then he frowned.  
  
"Bra, what were you thinking last night! You could've been killed!"  
  
'Well I'm sorry Trunks! I'm sure you wouldn't mind though! You'd probably just be mad because kaasan and tousan would yell at you for not watching over me more!" Trunks' eyes widened.  
  
"Bra! That's just not true!""  
  
"Sure it isn't" She scowled. Trunks frowned as a hurt look swept across his face. Goten quickly left the room, much to Bra's distress. Leaving her alone with her brother.  
  
"Bra-chan, I-. I don't know what to say, but you have no idea how much you are wrong."  
  
"Well Trunks, You have yet to prove that you give a damn about me at all! All you ever do is yell at me! When I was little you yelled at me for following around, now you yell at me because of what I wear, it seems I just can't win with you! You've always been too caught up in your own damn life to even cast a glance at me! And when you do, it's only to taunt me or to freak out at me! I-"  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!"   
  
"....see what I mean?"  
  
"Bra! You've got it so wrong! I've always been the one making sacrifices for you! Your the one who has always been a total brat! I save your life and all you can say is that I don't care about you? Are you insane?"  
  
"You wanna know know something Trunks! Maybe I am! I Don't care! But all i know is that you are wrong!"  
  
"Will you two stop it! You are both total idiots!" Pan yelled at them. The two siblings look around in surprise! "Bra! Your being totally deluded, and Trunks your being a jerk! Can't you gus see that you both do care for each other!" Pan only got glares from the two fuming demi-saiyajins. Bra walked off angrily and Trunks walked off in another direction. Pan just sighed.   
  
  
  
Bra walked out on the patio to look up at the stars. Her parents had just got home and she had to answer so many questions. Her father was ready to start killing people, but her mother had calmed him down. Bra sighed and glanced up.  
  
"Imouto-chan"  
  
"Niichan"  
  
"Bra... I'm really sorry about tonight. I shouldn't have blamed you. And I shouldn't have yelled at you either, but I'm just really worried about you. I didn't want anything to happen to you like it did. I was so angry when i found those guys. They'll be in the hospital for a long long time... that is if they recover. But B-chan, it doesn't mean that I don't love you."  
  
"I know Trunks, I've just been depressed for awhile. I suppose it was partly my fault to. I should have been more reasonable."  
  
"Forgive me?"  
  
"Forgive me?"  
  
"Of course" they both answered and gave each other a hug.  
  
"I love you Imouto-chan"  
  
"i love you too niichan"  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
Well, I changed some stuff, for the better! Still tons of mistakes I know, but now I feel better. Please Review!  
  
~Bura~   
  
  



End file.
